Unnamed
by umbreon101
Summary: Bella and Jasper are together, fleeing from the Volturi and their plans to use all those with gifts. The Cullens have separated, and now Bella and Jasper have to get them together and defeat the Volturi. Traditional pairings. BxE, after NM. Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

We were running. Running away together, on our way to escape the Volturi and their plans. My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer being called Bella. I'm a vampire, and though that may seem weird, it's most definitely true. I was turned by a woman named Victoria. She had wanted revenge on me, and that made me into a vampire. I could never find Edward again, although I still loved him and wanted him with every fiber of my being, I wanted to find Edward. Oh true, I might get to see him someday, but unless the Volturi hadn't taken the rest of the Cullen family (which was highly doubtable) I would never get to see him again. Right now I was running with Jasper, who was definitely not my favorite but more preferable than no one.

"When do you think we'll be able to get to safe passageway?" I asked him, not even breathing heavily. I should've if I was human; I'd have never been able to run for about 50 miles nonstop without taking one break.

"About 20 more miles until we get to the Irish coven. They'll help us," he muttered, going on about 'Maggie knows'. I had no idea what that meant, and he looked up at me. "Oh. You probably want to know what I just said about Maggie. Maggie knows if people – well, _vampires_, are telling the truth or not."

I nodded to show I understood, and we kept running.

---

**2 hours later…**

We finally got to our destination, finally starting to feel a little tired, although it was only what we were thinking, not what was physically unflattering.

Jasper knocked on their door, and he waited for them. _Moods are slightly differing_, he said to me in his head. Oh yeah. I forgot to mention, I can read minds, as well as block others. I think it came as kind of a connection for me. Another gift I have is telekenisis. It's kind of not used often, but at least it's useful at times; especially when I want to keep people off of me or Jasper.

_Siobhan, surprised; Maggie, happy; Liam, I think slightly territorial._ I nodded to show my understanding, then waited.

In a flash, Siobhan appeared, opening the door with a smile on her face. There was someone else here, I knew it. _Another vampire?_ Jasper inquired, his face questioningly looking at Siobhan.

"Ah. I see you have sensed him. He's a good mate for Maggie; his name is Jonathan." Another vampire came out, his face tense. He was good-looking, his skin very pale, showing he had been close to albino heritage, like my mom. He had a mop of light brown hair that was very similar to Edward's – except Edward's had been bronze and curly of sorts. I winced. His eyes were a golden, as were the rest of the coven.

"Vegetarian?"

Siobhan nodded. "We wanted to keep peace with the people. It doesn't make us feel good either, what with Maggie sensing the truth of what these people used to say. You know," she said, indicating our eyes with her gaze.

Jasper coughed slightly. "Could you be so kind as to help us to the next safe house?"

Siobhan nodded. "Certainly!"

I looked at Jonathan; "Does he have a gift?"

Maggie stiffened, then said, "Yes. He can move anything that is not living at the moment; plastic, metal, for example, with his mind."

"Mm. Interesting." Jasper smiled, then extended a hand towards Siobhan. "So, where might this next safe house be?"

"With the Egyptian coven," Siobhan stated calmly.

I openly gaped at her. "Wait, them? Ahmun? Tia? Etcetera, Etcetera?" I groaned. "They don't invite us in all the time," I mumbled, remembering the time when Edward had told me about them in my mind – one of my delusions that I still had today – it was not good. Ahmun didn't really like me, especially. Well, I thought he didn't. I wasn't sure, but it was just the fact that I wasn't sure that made me skeptical, cryptic, and quite unsure about myself.

"Is there…" Siobhan wrinkled her nose. "A problem?"

"No, no, no. I'm fine." I quickly assured her, trying (and not quite succeeding) to look relaxed again. Siobhan eyed me warily again, and I smiled slowly.

"Okay then. Thank you, Siobhan. We'll feed, come back and let you know, then go to the Egyptian coven." I mentally winced at 'feed' when Jasper said it.

"Thank you," I called as we whisked out of the house, quickly traveling towards the nearest wooded area, where we could hear blood pumping furiously in the animals' hearts… that were living, still.

Jasper and I shifted into our hunting crouches, and we let our instincts take over then. Suddenly, I smelled a lion. A mountain lion. Jasper was far away from me, and I let the scent whisk me towards it. I closed my eyes… and bit.

I had started draining the animal to savor the blood, but I quickly opened my eyes as I realized the taste was wrong. It tasted too… good. "Ach!" I cried out as I jumped back, my eyes wide and open as I took in the scene. A human? It was a little girl, her face wide in shock as she looked at me.

"Who… are you?" She asked, seeming a bit intimidated as she winced.

"JASPER!!!" I called.

Over the years, Jasper had gotten much better at keeping his bloodlust in control, as did I.

He launched over to me, and I told him the whole story in a rush, with speed only a vampire could hear.

"Oh dear God, Bella."

That was his only comment, and we began working to make the child as comfortable as she could during her transformation. It was inevitable now; we couldn't drain the venom from her system anymore, because it had already gotten to her blood.

She was now giving thrashes as she moved, her eyes wide in shock and horror as my hand clamped down on her mouth to keep her from screaming out. It was not a good image that was engraved in my head, that was for sure.

I sighed. Why had I damned yet another poor creature to this eternity?

---

_Jasper's POV_

I worked hard to control the bloodlust that was thrilling through me. How easy would it be to just take this girl, here and then? But I remained still.

Bella glared at me. 'Go tell the Irish coven' was her plea.

I glared back, then smiled and ran; jogged to the home. I quickly explained, seeing their shocked expressions. Surprised, excited, excited, guilty? Why would Liam be guilty? I sneaked a glance at him, and we locked eyes. But I had yet to find out.

They followed me into the woods, following Bella's scent, now mixed with mountain lion and tears. I heard Bella urging the girl to sleep, that it was her last chance to sleep.

The girl looked even more frightened as I brought the Irish coven as well. The young girl – I really should stop calling her that – what name was 'the young girl? – was looking at me with a pleading look that I couldn't understand. Her face was becoming paler, and she was clutching her heart as if it hurt. It did, of course; I had been through the whole process about 300 to 350 years ago, and it still hurt like hell. But there were always the happier days when Alice had been there…

I warned myself not to go there. It would only make me depressed, having my dear little Alice being pulled from my side because of the separation that we needed. We had all gone off on our own little ways; I didn't know how many of my family still remained free from the Volturi. At least Bella was unharmed.

The next day all of us sat around, useless to help. Each muffled scream of the girl's, the more Bella suffered. Her skin seemed to be carved with scars from what she felt. I felt hurt, remorse, guilt, pain… pain, pain, and suffering. The pain was so big that it threatened to swallow me whole. Which was, sadly, why the rest of the those next to me were so sad as well. I _tried_ not to, but it was not working at all. It wasn't working.

---

_Bella's POV_

I wish there was a way for me to vanish off the face of the earth. I felt so bad. I needed Edward.

---

**A/N: How's this? I'm hoping it's long enough, but I can't know. I have to end because **_**someone**_** *glares pointedly at mom* is not allowing me to be on the computer any longer because of my high degree of having 'bad eyes'. I'm nearsighted – or farsighted – can't remember which. I don't care all that much. Whaddya want next? Answer in your reviews.**

**Bella dies of guilt, and pain…!**

**My own idea!**

**Alice appears in a gust of smoke and rain! w**

**Your own idea!**

**Death by inflatable balloons for everyone!**

**The girl becomes an evil murderer named Drastakia!!! Lolololol!**

**CHOOSE! NOW!**


	2. Authors Note

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the author's note. I hate these things, but sometimes they just have to happen. I might update One Hundred Years Later and Unnamed at times, but I really am pretty sick these days.**

**So I'm posting this in all of my stories.**

**I am also posting a challenge for those who like. It's on my profile. Well, going to be, anyway. Harry Potter x Twilight Crossover. You'll get more info later. I can't do this because I haven't read the series, but it seems like a pretty decent idea. I'd really like to see someone's viewpoint on how the Cullens (yes, vampires) will do at magic. And Bella. Clumsy old Bella… *sighs fondly***

**That's all. Thanks for the support!**


End file.
